


随心

by GhastlyDream



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Summary: AU，花店店主风见幽香X普通JK西行寺幽幽子。各位吃我安利！灵感来自一篇忘记出处的，关于未来书店的微科幻小说。
Relationships: Kazami Yuuka/Saigyouji Yuyuko





	随心

**Author's Note:**

> AU，花店店主风见幽香X普通JK西行寺幽幽子。各位吃我安利！  
> 灵感来自一篇忘记出处的，关于未来书店的微科幻小说。

《随心》

清晨的第一缕阳光被百叶窗分割成丝丝线线投影到风见幽香身上的时候，她如往常一样醒来。掀开被子时裸露在空气中残留着被褥温度的肌肤与早晨的清凉直接接触，睡意因此驱散不少。

她将百叶窗拉开，柔金的阳光瞬间倾洒开来照亮整个房间。她将床头桌上放着的盆栽移动到窗台上，洁白娇嫩的花瓣仿佛吸收了阳光般显得更加饱满。风见幽香这才满意地拿起床边的梳子，对着墙上的镜子梳起头发。

曾经的她很讨厌自己的头发——从中学起就因嫌麻烦剪短的发蓬松凌乱，每天睡醒以后头发都会乱翘，很难打理。很多时候她都觉得自己留了短发之后打理头发的时间更多了。  
最让她气恼的是，明明自己左边的发梢是很自然地柔顺地贴着面部垂落，右边的发梢弯曲的弧度却跟左边一模一样——也就是向外翘。即使用手将发尾强行扭向左边、或是用水沾湿试图把它梳直，又或者用吹风机吹干头发时狠命用梳子梳右边的发梢，那恼人的发尾总是事与愿违地往外反翘，看上去怪异得要命。

相比之下，和她差不多发型的西行寺幽幽子的头发要漂亮得多。樱色的及肩发蓬松柔软，头发卷曲的弧度像小石块抛入溪涧泛起的最微小的波澜，发梢安顺地沿着面颊垂落。风见幽香羡慕的那种发质。  
当然，漂亮的不仅仅是她的头发。

西行寺幽幽子苍白得有些透明的肌肤看上去吹弹可破。与那淡得不能再淡的肌肤相对比，她那双透彻的双眸是玉髓般的红色，柔美的眼睑加重了那份红，像多刺的蔷薇，像温婉的芍药，像芬芳的山茶……像风见幽香喜爱的一切花儿。

风见幽香洗漱完毕，下楼拉开闸门。外面已经有穿着深红外套、米色长裤或裙子的学生在走动。  
她认识那套校服——西行寺幽幽子所在学校的校服。她们第一次见面的时候——好吧，事实上是每一次见面，西行寺幽幽子都穿着那套校服。  
不怎么合身的衣服包裹着她比同龄女生高挑些并且纤细些的身子，尽管刻意穿了不显胸的衬衣仍然隐约看得出那平均值以上的丰满，裙子不仅没有改短反倒像是刻意加长过，规规矩矩地遮住大腿。清纯优雅的气质配上她的美貌，让风见幽香一下子就屏住了呼吸。

西行寺幽幽子似乎很喜欢花，常常在上学或者放学的路上进风见幽香的花店欣赏。她第五次踏入风见幽香的花店时，风见幽香为她泡了杯绿茶。  
“谢谢您。”  
西行寺幽幽子看上去十分欣喜，同时有些不好意思地道了谢。她品茶的模样格外端庄，从手指轻捻白瓷茶杯的力度到嘴唇触碰杯沿的深度都无可挑剔，不难想象从小就受过这方面的教育。

那以后，西行寺幽幽子每次都能在风见幽香的花店品尝到芬芳的茶水，有时碰上风见幽香用下午茶，还能分到樱饼一类的茶点。最让她惊讶的，恐怕是风见幽香准备了水羊羹的那一次吧。  
风见幽香没有告诉她的是，其实自己从来都没有用下午茶的习惯。

偶尔，西行寺幽幽子会向风见幽香倾诉心底那些不为人知的忧伤。她似乎相当憧憬开花店的风见幽香，不止一次地说过，若是自己能挣脱家族的桎梏就好了。  
或许她是希望风见幽香鼓励她的吧。可是，风见幽香无法将鼓励的话语说出口。作为一个颇有些浪漫情怀的理想主义者，一路磕磕盼盼走来的艰难，她不会不懂。这份工作看似光鲜亮丽、清新脱俗，围绕在花草间的她看似拥有着不食人间烟火一般的气质，实际上不温不火的生意让她往往一天只吃两顿饭。  
何况她其实并不了解西行寺幽幽子。不了解，又何来资格为西行寺幽幽子指明道路？  
她只能摸着那头樱色的漂亮头发，以自己最温柔的声音告诉西行寺幽幽子，无论西行寺幽幽子最后作出何种抉择，自己会一直在。

上个月的十四号，风见幽香即将拉闸时，西行寺幽幽子慌慌张张地冲了进来。樱色的发被汗水粘湿在脸上，有些狼狈的模样与往日的优雅大相径庭。  
在风见幽香讶异的注视下，她从书包里拿出一盒包装精美的礼物，整理了一下头发，以平稳的语气道：“幽香小姐，一直受您的关照，实在过意不去。这是一点心意，请务必收下。”  
——即使那声音如往常般沉着，那微带着颤抖的尾音还是暴露出了她的紧张。苍白脸颊染上的稍稍绯红，如同黄昏时分被玫瑰色夕阳微微照亮的雪。  
风见幽香忍住笑，接过那盒礼物。  
“谢谢你，幽幽子。”

夜晚，风见幽香拆开像是细心包装过的礼物纸。不出意外，里面是一盒巧克力。上边的便签说明了这是西行寺幽幽子自己做的。  
那么，这果然是情人节的巧克力吧……  
风见幽香拿出一个巧克力，放入嘴里慢慢咀嚼。微涩的巧克力与内里的红豆馅同时在鼻腔内弥漫，对她而言过于甜腻的味道令她不由蹙起眉头。  
这巧克力不难吃。绝对不算难吃。倒不如说，可以达到可口的程度。只是，风见幽香其实一直都不喜欢甜食。

喜欢的茶点不是樱饼而是草饼。水羊羹那种又甜又贵的玩意根本不会想到去买。

——她所做的一切，仅仅为了能够让西行寺幽幽子展露笑容。

并非是对于西行寺幽幽子有朝一日可能成为像自己一样的人感到抗拒。并非是对于西行寺幽幽子可能不会违背家族的意志感到难过。  
风见幽香是一个过着拮据生活的理想主义者。但她从未后悔过自己追随了自己的内心而活，这就够了。对于成为花店店主、每日在花草浓郁香气中度过，她感到发自内心地满足。  
但她的幸福，未必就是西行寺幽幽子的幸福。对于西行寺幽幽子至今为止走过的道路，怀抱过的心情，她一无所知。她不能也不想以所谓过来人的身份，妨碍西行寺幽幽子以自身的意志选择其未来。  
她所做的，只有在西行寺幽幽子迷惘时待在她身边，握住她的手，告诉她，自己一直都在。无论她的决定是什么，自己都会一如既往地支持她。

——距离那个夜晚，已经过了足足一个月。  
今天是白色情人节，理论上是男方回赠女方巧克力的日子。站在世俗角度，无论怎么想，这个节日都和风见幽香没什么关系的样子……

和上个月的十四号一样，今天西行寺幽幽子也是在快关闸的时候才来。不同的是上次她慌慌张张，这次则忐忑不安地小步迈进花店，一副踯躅不前的模样，风见幽香不禁想象她到底在花店周围蹀躞了多久。

风见幽香笑着向她招手：“过来呀，幽幽子。虽然有些晚了——不过还是来尝尝今天准备的巧克力蛋糕吧。”

听到巧克力这个词语的时候西行寺幽幽子的眼眸亮了一下，宛若玉髓折射出的明亮光线。那光芒转瞬即逝，立即黯淡下来，仅有她的嘴角仍上扬着牵强的笑，“我似乎总是在幽香小姐的花店吃到这附近的甜点呢。”

闻言，风见幽香的心脏狂跳起来。

“这是我做的。”她说，“这是我为你而做的。”

FIN


End file.
